


Counting Breaths

by Dexiha



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Narrator, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge, February 2021. Word prompt; Bubbles, Word count; 283.I am not taking any responsibility for breaking anyone's heart...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116413
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Counting Breaths

You know it will be the end of your world before the curse even hits him. You don’t know what the curse is, but you know it will destroy everything. He’s turned away and even with his power, with his astute senses, there is no way he’ll deflect it in time. 

You are too busy keeping the little werewolf pup safe in your arms to send a Protego at him.

It hits him, and nothing happens. 

You watch him twirl on the spot, stance full of fury and determination. His eye, sparkling with energy. 

You aid him in fighting down every criminal, but your heart is heavy.

The curse hit him. Nothing happened. But you know it will ruin your world. 

* * *

It takes two months before you know how your world will burn down. 

It’s a modified Bubble Charm, a curse created from a charm that’s supposed to keep you safe when you dive deep into water, one to preserve your air if you have to storm into a potions lab full of poisonous air. 

Now it’s not helping much: it’s keeping the clean oxygen outside the bubble. As the bubble grows smaller and smaller and smaller, his life gets shorter and shorter and shorter. 

You watch him crumble, there’s nothing you can do; there’s no cure because we don’t know how to reverse it. 

He crumbles and your world breaks down.

His last breath is shallow, like every breath has been the past months, and unlike the previous ones that just added a crack in your heart for each ragged sound you heard, this one opens the flood and you cry. 

You cry, you hold his hand, and your world is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I do not own the characters in this story, they belong to JKR.
> 
> Thank you to [Unun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius), for reading this through and encouraging me to admit this to the Challenge and to actually post it.


End file.
